Masculinisation
by Amaterasu Chi
Summary: Une princesse devenue tomboy. / Romance, yuri, UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

**Pairing :** Non défini.

**Genre :** Romance, yuri, UA.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages non défini sont à Masashi Kishimoto. (Ouh ce que c'est con de dire ça ! )

**Résumé :** Une princesse devenue tomboy.

**Blabla de moi :** Cette fic m'a été inspiré par une bonne amie que je ne citerai pas, je risque de la compromettre.

Bonne lecture à elle, et surtout à vous, chères inconnues !

* * *

><p><span>Masculinisation<span>

Combien de temps était-elle ici maintenant ? Ca fait bien longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de compter le temps s'écouler. Sa longue et douce chevelure de princesse pouvait facilement témoigner de la durée de son enfermement dans cette haute et inaccessible tour. C'est d'abord par romantisme qu'elle avait décidé de laisser pousser ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que son preux chevalier vienne la délivrer, puis, les années passant, c'était devenus par nostalgie. Chaque matin, en se peignant les cheveux face au miroir, elle faisait face à un visage plein de fraîcheur mais ayant perdu la joie d'un beau sourire heureux. Ses yeux se dirigeaient ensuite vers sa chevelure brillante de santé et ses poings se serraient d'amertume et de colère.

MAIS QUAND ALLAIT VENIR CE PUTAIN DE PRINCE ?

Tout les jours, elle le guettait, assise sur le bord de la fenêtre. Elle faisait attention à l'unique robe qui lui avait été permise en ce lieu, recousant chaque trou qui se faisait, lavant chaque tache qui apparaissait. Elle sa maquillait avec élégance et se parfumait de la subtile odeur de la lavande violette. Toute la journée, elle regardait attentivement à l'horizon le premier homme qui se montrerait pour la délivrer, ainsi que le voulait la tradition.

Mais jamais personne ne venait...

Elle se posait de plus en plus de questions : le problème venait-il d'elle ou s'était-elle fait oublier ? Pourtant, sa beauté unique avait toujours été vantée et plusieurs lettres de promesses lui avaient été envoyé par de beaux jeunes hommes avant son enfermement. Son image dans le miroir était resté intact et son raffinement pour les plaisirs des palais avait toujours été au point de l'excellence.

_Sa patience avait atteint sa limite !_

Au diable les convenances ! Elle ne se laisserait pas pourrir ici plus longtemps. La princesse s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la coiffeuse et ouvrit rageusement le tiroir gauche. Elle prit les ciseaux qui s'y trouvaient et coupa ses longs et doux cheveux de princesse avec une grimace de dégout. Elle en fit ensuite un fort nœud à la poignet de la porte et jeta ses cheveux par dessus la fenêtre pour s'en servir comme d'une corde. La princesse retourna à la coiffeuse et finit de se couper les cheveux court.

Elle enjamba avec précaution la fenêtre et se laissa doucement glisser vers le bas. La longueur de ses cheveux n'atteignant pas le sol, elle dû faire un bon de deux mètres. Ayant préalablement enlevé ses chaussures à talons, elle apprécia la douceur de l'herbe sous ses pieds. Avec un sourire confiant, d'un pas joyeux et l'espoir faisant à nouveau resplendir son beau visage, la princesse se dirigea vers le sud. Elle savait que dans cette direction, elle trouverait un village connu pour ses armures de hautes qualité.

Les escarpins à la main, les pieds caressant la poussière de la route, elle entra premièrement dans un boutique de femmes d'où elle ressortit enveloppée nue dans un drap et, un large paquet de pièce d'or à la main, elle se précipita d'acheter une armure chez le meilleur forgeron. Elle en trouva une parfaitement à son goût ! Une tenue en cuir noir devait préalablement être enfilé et par chance, elle en trouva une à sa taille. L'armure en elle même s'était imposé à elle dés qu'elle était entrée chez le maître des lieux. Le métal noir aux reflets bleutés avait immédiatement attiré son regard ; de plus, sa forme et la qualité du travail lui rappelait les chevaliers des rois d'orient qu'elle avait eus l'occasion d'admirer lors d'un voyage avec sa famille. C'est avec délectation qu'elle s'était glissé dans cette belle armure malgré l'air décontenancé du vendeur. Quand ce dernier lui tendit le casque après s'être fait payé, elle le refusa avec un sourire, expliquant qu'elle revendiquait son sexe féminin malgré son genre masculin. Avec l'argent qu'il lui restait, elle pus s'acheter un cheval de sang noble pour le long voyage qu'elle entreprenait.

En dehors du village, dans le soleil couchant, elle se détourna sans regret du royaume qui l'avait abandonné et se mit à galoper vers l'est.

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de moi :<strong> Des avis négatifs/positifs à donner ? Vous pouvez même juste me dire « beurk », histoire que je connaisse au moins votre avis. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

****Auteur :**** Amaterasu Chi

****Pairing :**** SakuHina

****Genre :**** Romance, yuri, UA.

****Disclaimer :**** Les personnages pas si indéfinis sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

****Résumé :**** Une princesse devenue tomboy.

****Blabla de moi : ****Plus d'un an et demi entre les deux chapitres... J'ai honte, j'en suis terriblement désolée ! Je n'ai aucune excuse ! _;

J'espère néanmoins que vous allez apprécier cette fin (même si, après ma si longue page blanche, je doute de votre fidélité)...

DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! T_T

* * *

><p><span>Masculinisation<span>

* * *

><p>Tout les jours, Sakura se réveillait heureuse du choix qu'elle avait fait de quitter sa stupide tour. Toutes les belles rencontres qu'elle faisait, les nouveaux paysages qu'elle découvrait, les nouvelles saveurs qu'elle goûtait, la rendaient bien plus heureuse qu'un prince quelconque et égocentrique qui l'aurait certainement à nouveau enfermé dans une tour d'ivoire en l'obligeant à devenir mère au foyer. Cette merveilleuse liberté qu'elle avait, elle ne souhaitait la délaisser pour rien au monde !<p>

Puis le jour vint où elle arriva sur la côte est. Dans les choix qui se présentaient à elle, elle décida de traverser la mer pour se rendre sur l'île nippone (1). Là, elle se dirigea droit vers l'ancestral ville de Konoha. Elle y était allé dans son enfance et l'endroit, dans son souvenir, était magique et vivant. Maintenant qu'elle y revenait, rien ne semblait avoir changé et tout était aussi beau et coloré, avec des odeurs incroyables dans les rues commerçantes et une population chaleureuse et accueillante.

Avant de se trouver un logement et comme il ne lui restait que peu d'argent, elle demanda aux passants une auberge peu onéreuse. La jeune fille qui lui répondit fut tellement enthousiasmée d'aider une étrangère aussi séduisante et originale qu'elle proposa de l'y accompagner. Elle l'emmena face à l'auberge Kenkyo-Hin (2) qui était, selon la jeune fille, une auberge pour petites bourses mais confortable et accueillante. Et elle ne fut pas déçue ! La charmante maîtresse des lieux, nommée Tsunade, l'accueillit amicalement et lui offrit même le dîner. Comme la jeune princesse lui fit part de son envie de s'installer définitivement dans la région, la maîtresse des lieux poussa la gentillesse jusqu'à lui proposer de s'installer chez elle à moindre frais en échange de quelques travaux pour l'auberge comme par exemple, ce qui semblait scier à son image, devenir le gardien de l'auberge et prévenir tout les débordements qui se font parfois les soirs au bar du sous-sol. Elle accepta immédiatement et su que son travail commencerait le soir même. Cependant, la patronne l'emmena dans ses appartements privés avant qu'elle ne descende et lui confia un sabre d'une exquise finesse qui vint lui apporter un poids rassurant sur les hanches. Elle en caressa le manche et, à sa plus grande surprise, réussit à le manier facilement.

« On sent que tu es novice mais ça ira pour ce soir. Les ivrognes en bas seront suffisamment impressionnés par ta prestance pour oser quoique ce soit. »

Quand la princesse descendit au bar, elle eut plutôt l'impression de se trouver dans un casino... Des liasses de billets traînaient au milieu de cartes et de regards suspicieux. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si c'était au moins légal... Mais heureuse d'avoir trouvé un logis et du travail, elle s'assit au coin du bar, où elle pouvait surveiller toute la salle, et fit la connaissance du garçon, un jeune blond charmant qui était le neveux de la patronne, Naruto. Sa continuelle bonne humeur la revigora et elle accepta avec un grand sourire le verre d'eau frais qu'il lui offrit.

Bientôt, un spectacle fut annoncé et tout les joueurs, aussi soûls soient-ils, se calmèrent et se tournèrent vers la scène où une jeune demoiselle qui avait la beauté d'une geisha et la grâce d'une princesse apparue. Même elle, la rebelle princesse qui s'était emmurée dans son armure, se sentit fondre face à cette subjuguante splendeur. Elle qui s'était forgé un caractère dur et fort de garçon manqué au fil de son voyage, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux face à la tristesse et le désespoir qui transperçaient dans la danse gracile de la demoiselle. Elle demanda à son nouvel ami, la gorge nouée, qui était cette incroyable danseuse qui arrivait à toucher son cœur à travers sa carapace.

« Elle se nomme Hinata, elle est la princesse déchue de ce royaume. Son père, furieux que son épouse ne lui offre pas un garçon en premier, bannit la mère et renia sa fille aînée. La pauvre demoiselle a été recueillit par la vieille et tout les soirs, elle ne cesse de danser pour la clémence de son père et attend sa pitié et son amour. »

A la fin de la représentation, tout les spectateurs, émus, se levèrent et applaudirent chaleureusement. La rebelle se précipita sur elle et l'aida à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa loge. La très timide princesse chuchota des remerciements et s'enferma avant que Sakura ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Plusieurs soirs se passèrent ainsi mais un soir pourtant, après avoir raccompagné la danseuse et s'être fait claquer la porte au nez, la rebelle glissa une lettre sous la porte de la loge dans laquelle elle écrivit tout l'émoi qu'elle ressentait en la regardant danser. Pour gagner sa confiance, elle partagea même ses douloureuses expériences et expliqua qu'elle aussi se sentait trahie par sa famille qui l'avait laissé croupir dans sa tour d'ivoire. Elle attendit le temps qu'elle jugea nécessaire pour lire sa lettre, espérant que la danseuse lui ouvre sa porte, mais les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un mouvement ne se fasse. Mais alors qu'elle perdait espoir, un cliquetis s'entendit et la porte s'entrebâilla. Elle fit volte face et découvrit le visage rougit de Hinata qui l'invitait à entrer. Comme le soir était calme, elle se permit de délaisser son poste et franchit le pas de la porte.

Elle fit fis du léger désordre de l'environnement et se permit des manières brusques et précipitées. Elle agrippa les mains de la princesse et se mit à genoux devant elle, les baisant avec ardeur. Elle planta ses yeux francs dans le regard perdu de la douce princesse et déclara :

« Permettez, princesse, que je vous avoue mon tendre amour. »

La princesse déchue ne savait comment réagir. Tout cela était trop surprenant et brusque. Certes, elle avait immédiatement éprouvé de l'affection pour cette mystérieuse et belle personne, elle ressentait un étrange plaisir sous son regard quand elle dansait et elle remarqua vite que le destinataire de ses représentations se tournaient peu à peu vers elle, mais devait-elle si rapidement céder à ce désir ? Quand l'autre l'enserra dans ses bras, l'implorant de ne pas la rejeter, la douce Hinata sut qu'il était impossible d'aller contre ses sentiments. Elle répondit amoureusement à l'étreinte.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, et ce grâce aux encouragements de sa bien-aimée, Hinata oublia son amertume et pardonna son père. Ses danses raffinées, ainsi délesté du poids de cette histoire, étaient plus fortes et envoûtantes et lui permirent d'accéder à une renommée nationale. Elle se préparait aujourd'hui pour sa tournée dans une trentaine de villes, où elle allait être accompagnée par sa chère coach et compagne, trop protectrice et jalouse pour la laisser faire le voyage seule.

Aujourd'hui, elle voyait se profiler devant elle des jours heureux emplis d'amour. Ensemble, Sakura et elle avaient montré qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de la famille pour être heureux et trouver l'âme-soeur. Elles avaient pris leur envol et n'étaient pas prête à retoucher le sol.

* * *

><p>(1) J'ai fais exprès de ne pas préciser l'île car on est à cheval entre notre monde et celui de Naruto donc pour pas m'embrouiller dans les cartes, j'ai mis le Pays du Feu à la place de notre merveilleux Japon.<p>

(2) Kenkyo-Hin qui se traduit par "modeste élégence"...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Blabla de moi :<strong>** Qu'en dites-vous alors ? Allez-vous me jeter la première pierre ? J'ai le sentiment d'avoir été assez maladroite sur la conclusion. S'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé...

Ma chère amie, à qui cette fic était destinée, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu et touchée. ;)


End file.
